Family Stuff
by misshbananax
Summary: Post Breaking dawn. My first fanFic R
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 - I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Long day, yes, it had been a long day, a very long day.

Edward and the rest of the boys had been away hunting, leaving me at home with Alice, Rosalie, Renesmee and Esme. Jacob was also present for most of the weekend. Although I did enjoy having Jacob around i still wondered daily why he would rather spend his day with a bunch a teenage vampires than his real wolfie friends. Edward had answered that question with one simple word. "Renesesmee". Jacob's imprinting on my daughter bugged me to hell and back but for both their sakes i never brougt it up. That Often

"What you thinking about?" the velvety voice startled me something not easily done in this body but still when ever i heard those words in that voice i couldnt help but shiver_. i love you_. i opened my mind and let all the thoughts of my love for him empty.

"As i love you, how was your weekend?" he asked polietly. I groaned. This had to be one of the most horrible Edward free weekends ever.

"Don't go there, I missed you." I grumbled. He gave me a perfect crooked smile. He wasn't going to be droping the subject any time soon. I smiled back. _i'm not giving in Edward Cullen._ He looked me in the eye and I smiled back.

"Daddy!" Renesmee called. Edward and I both turned to see our own personal miracle making her way down the stair case. Renesmee was five and a half years old now but she looked about sixteen. She was about as tall as me. She grew taller then Alice last year something Alice wasn't that please about. Carlisle said she wouldn't get that much taller now as her growth had slowed to a human pace.

"Nessie, I missed you." Edward crooned as he hugged her.

"Missed you too!" she shot back. She took a step away from her father and twirled around in her new dress, "You like it?"

"I love it. Alice?" She nodded before going to sit on the sofa and going through the channels at a super human pace. Jacob was on the sofa next to her. He grabbed the remote. I ignored their childish antics giving Edward my undivided attention kissing him passionately while tugging at his hand for him to come upstairs.

Renesmee's POV

"ahhh. Dad. Jake..........Stop......" I was giggling so hard my sides hurt. I shouted on my father, if they was anybody Jacob was scared of it was my Dad. I turned to where my mom and dad where standing to find them gone. This always happpened, Dad would go away with Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper and Grampa Carlisle for a few days, Alice would spoil me then Dad would come home and disappear for like a week with mom. Leaving me with whom ever was about at the time. Noticing my no longer giggly behaviour Jake stop and looked at me.

"Sorry." he looked at me with massive puppy dog eyes. How could i refuse them? I smiled turning the television on to some film theat had been on for the last hour or so. Jake lifted his arm and i scooted along the sofa to cuddle into him. He was so warm and soft and he smelt like the out doors. He smelt nice. Lately, my feelings for Jacob had began to change, we were more like close friends now rather than brother and sister each day i grew to love him more and each day we got a little bit closer. we were meant to be together and i loved him.

"Woa, emotion rush." Jasper! Yay! I wanted to speak to him and only him about something. Something important. I lifted myself from Jacob placing his arm back by his side. If jasper saw us like this he was sure to grass us up to mom and dad. Jacob gave me a puzzled look so i touched his face showing him i still loved. He smiled but his body tensed, a usual reacton to my uncle.

"Heyy, Jasper can i talk to you about something." He gave me a funny look but nodded and came to sit on the sofa next to me. Jacob stood up and left the room.

"Where's he going?" Jasper asked sensing my disipointed mood he lifted the spirts in the room. I sighed and moved closer to him resting my hand on his cheek. I should him how well Uncle Emmett and Jacob were getting on te other day before Dad left. Wishing he and Jacob could be that way. "You know thats not how it works.". Didn't i Mom and Dad had told me one night about the realationship between vampires and werewolves, i understood perfectly but i still didnt under why Jasper and Jacob could be so difficult. Why couldn't he be like Dad and just get on with Jacob, or like Carlisle and pay an interest in Jacob or even like Emmett and befriend jacob. "Because i hate dogs, thats why!". Shit .... I forgot i was still touching him. I dropped my hand immediatly feeling more than a little guilty. Realisling i wasn't my guilt that i was feeling i turned around and smacked Jaspers shoulder. He winced even though he and i both knew it didn't hurt.

"Stop it ..." I warned him. He smiled

"Stop what?" He asked raising his eyebrow and turning up the guilt in the room.

"That!" I yelled so loud the whole house must of heard. I was correct at that second Esme appeared in the door way. I smirked now Jasper was in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper's POV

"That!" Renesmee screamed at the top of her voice. Shit! Now i was in trouble. I was only playing with her. I could see the smugness of her face as she glared at me. This was neither Edward or Bella's face. This wasn't even the way Alice taught her to get people in trouble, No.. This was Rosalie's way, to scream loud enough to get the whole house to hear. To scream loud enough to let them stupid dogs outside hear. Now it was just a question of which one of my family memeberd turns up to punish me. I sighed. Only Rosalie could teach her if you want something ask for it and if you don't get it scream for it or cry which she was certain to do once somebody came into the room.

"Jasper Hale, What have you done to the poor girl!" Esme scolded. Renesmee smiled at me from under Esme's arm.

"It wasn't....... I didn't........She was..... Ugh...... Have you seen Alice?" asked in a small voice. She shot me death glares.

"Well?"

"Sss.....Sorry." I grumbled.

"Good and No I haven't seen Alice" That was funny. Where could Alice be. Now I think about it i haven't seen Alice since i got back. I haven't seen Alice since Friday morning and now its Sunday evening.

"When was the last time you seen her?" I studied Esme's face to make sure she wasn't lying to me usually it ever took this long for her to answer. I sent her waves of truthfulness.

"Honestly Jasper, I can't remember." Can't remember! Can Not Remember! I can remember almost every day since I met Alice! How could she forget!

"How could you forget?" I asked her in disbelief that she has forgotten.

"Forget what?" Carlisle asked coming into the room. Renesmee jumped out of Esme's arm and into Carlisles. He hugged her back but kept his eyes on Esme and I.

"Esme forgot.... When she last so Alice" I blurted out.

"You.....Forgot..?" Carlisle asked as if it was some sort of riddle.

"I don't know. I mean the last time i seen her for sure was yesterday evening. Yes, last night when all of us got back from Seattle."

"And... You haven't seen her since?" i asked trying to peice together the clues.

"No...But I don't think she went out. She would of said, wouldn't she?" She was truly confused. Alice wasn't in the house we knew that her scent was gone but where could she be. My mind ran over all the options shopping - unlikely she'd just spent the who weekend out with the girls, hunting- very unlikely me and her went out together before I left there was no way she could be thirsty so soon.I looked at Carlisle and he shrugged.

"She was upstairs this morning" Renesmess chirped up I'd almost forgotten about her."She french plaited my hair because Roasalie wouldn't do it for me." Her face fell at the statement. The only person Renesmee's scream technique didn't work on was Rosalie and she knew better then to push her luck with her.

"Did she say she was gong out?" Esme asked before i spoke.

"I don't know she said she needed to talk to my mom" Renesmee looked defensive so i smiled at her. She smiled back timidly. "Can i leave now." she looked at Carlisle and Esme.

"Of course" Carlisle smiled at her and kissed her cheek she skipped out of the room. "Well, I'm sure where ever Alice is she is safe."

I nodded. "She hates me."

"Who?" Esme questioned sometimes she was so blonde and innocent.

"Renesmee." was all i answered. She gave me a disapproving look. "She does, She's scared of me too"

"Well, thats everyones natural reaction to you son" I rolled my eyes. Grrr. I was naturally scary but not as scary looking as Emmett or a mad Rosalie. Renesmee had only been scared of me since Bella and Edward told her about my past and the run in with the new borns a few years ago. Before they told her Renesmee bugged the hell out of me, she was content to spend the afternoons with me and always asked if she could came hunting with Alice I. This pissed Emmett off big time. It was clear i was her favourite uncle but know shed rather sit with Emmett then me. I pushed those thoughts ton the back of my mind as i made my way up the stairs to the room Alice and I shared. It was a big room with the biggest closet in the house, granted it was needed for all the clothes Alice had. When i reached my desk on the southern side of the house i noticed a pair of strappy silver shoes sitting on the top. I reached out eager to feel the silk on my hard skin when a beautiful pixie like voice i knew so well startled me.

"Get your hands off my new shoes, Mr Hale" I smiled.


End file.
